The Key To Dating Her
by Zucht
Summary: Lois thinks about Clark, remembering what he means to her and their young relationship


**The Key To Dating Her**

The warmth of the afternoon sun and the subtle sound of the surf helped Lois Lane into an almost sleep where her mind wandered…

_The last six months with Clark Kent had been amazing. When he had told her that he wanted to tell her his secret, she had been afraid that he was coming out of the closet. She had grown to love the gentle hick, and was worried that his big secret would come between them. Instead, he handed her a lead box and asked her to open it._

_When he began writhing on the ground, she knew something was wrong. Closing the box brought him immediate relief. Sitting on the floor beside him, she cradled his head as he told her his story… _

…_Then he explained about the Kryptonite stone in the box, he wanted her to know that she was safe, that he not only wouldn't hurt her - but that he couldn't. After that she asked him to dinner. _

_The dinner became a string of meals and events that forged a bond between the two that Lois loved and feared. Fearing was the easy part, the easiest way too hurt her was through her heart. Everyone she had loved had died or avoided her._

_Her father would fly anywhere in the world to support his troops, but he wouldn't stand still long enough to get to know either of his daughters. Her mother had died. Her sister was on the run from a series of bad decisions and crimes. She had never really stayed in one place long enough to make close friends. _

_Chloe loved her, but even their interactions… It's just that until lately they had never really spent much time together. With school and internships and boyfriends; sometimes their relationship meant having to relearn each other. But Chloe was always there for her; she hoped Chloe felt the same way towards her…_

_She grew up talking mostly with adults; on bases, transports, everywhere she was there seemed to be few children her age. It came as no surprise to her when she felt comfortable talking with Jonathan and Martha Kent, what did surprise her was that they listened and remembered. She wasn't somebody to be genial to in order to impress the General. They actually cared and followed that up with caring._

_Then there was Clark… Farm Boy… Smallville… The Prince of Plaid… Flannel Boy. She had hated his attitude toward life the moment they had met; after his memory had returned. She had never understood him and his moods. Arguing with him gave life to his eyes and she always felt important in the knowledge that it was only she that could bring life to his eyes. Besides picking on him was always fun, still is._

_Their courtship, yes she thought to herself, their courtship had been easier than she thought it should be and had waited for the other shoe top drop. When it did, she was caught unexpected – Lana had returned from the dead._

_She remembered arriving at the Kent Farm and finding Clark in the loft – brooding. When she had learned that Lana was alive and wanted him back; she then cussed him out, turned and started running only to find Clark standing in front of her… He was in love with her, her – Lois Lane, army brat, pain in his side, and bane of his existence. She had misunderstood his 'brooding'. He had contacted Oliver Queen to come and help Lana disappear._

_These days she practically lived the farm. She had had boyfriends that had flown her to different cities for lunch and dinner before, across oceans for play openings, across country for a dance… _

_But with Clark things were different. A cup of coffee would leave her ecstatic, a picnic would have her weak at the knees, even doing farm chores were fun with him. Not that all their dates were that uneventful. Last New Year's Eve they celebrated in each time zone as midnight struck. Next year, she thought, maybe just Sydney, London, and New York City before coming home to Smallville to be with family and friends._

Hold it! Wait a sec.! Next year! When did she start thinking about a future with him?

Looking around at the beautiful, deserted atoll, that Clark had found for their afternoon get-away, she smiled. She did think of a future with him because she could not imagine life without him. It was just that she wanted to take her time and build their relationship. There was no way that she would settle for the type of marriages she was familiar with. She wouldn't stand in the way of Clark being a friend to the world, that would destroy part of what made him – him. But there wouldn't be a little woman sitting around waiting for him!

After getting to know the Kent's, she knew he wouldn't expect it. His mother had worked side-by-side with is father, in spirit if not always in person. Their life together, she realized, was just that – together; friends, husband and wife, business partners, and lovers in all senses of the word. That's the relationship she wanted when she married. That's the relationship she wanted with Clark. That's what she, no, what they were building toward. And it felt good… right… perhaps even meant to be.

Clark gave her the one thing she valued the most. He gave her the one thing nobody had ever though to give her before; the most important and valuable thing of all – Time. Time to grow, time to learn, his time, and time together.

Sitting up, she splooshed the last of her sun block onto her hand and smoothed it onto her arms. Stretching, she stood and looked around. The day was beautiful, the day was perfect…

Now, if only Farm Boy would get back from rescuing that fishing boat!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The End**


End file.
